Those days
by Emma93
Summary: How clueless is Rocket really. Short one-shot RocketXTia


**As usual, I don't own Galactik Football **

**Those days**

-Snow Kids I want you up and ready in half an hour **in** the training room awake and ready for practice. – Always, the same sentence could be heard over the speakers at the Aarch's academy and this day was not the exemption.

The first one up and out of bed was former captain Rocket. He, as his uncle, liked consistency change not very much. First thing he would do is sit up in his bed and examine the pictures on his night table. One was of his parents, Aarch, Rocket, Tia's parents and of course Tia on some fancy lunch in the back garden of Tia's house. The second one was only of Tia on the same day in a () dress smelling the red rose; it was so natural because she did not know that Rocket had took a picture of her. After looking at the pictures, he would go to the bathroom to get changed and then he would be first in the training room.

After Rocket, D'jok would be next to wake up. First up streching, he was always ready for some training no matter when or where much to Micro-Ices annoyance. Then he would go to the bathroom mirror to mentally preparing himself for the training. Micro-Ice was much to his dismay next out of his bed he would always complain about how early it is and how he could not do this anymore but fortunately he always did.

The Thran and Ahito mostly wakeup at the same time strangely Yuki also woke up at similar time. Marck was so laidback that he barely makes it to the training room on time, every time he would run in just seconds before Aarch.

Mei and Tia were very specific at their waking up routine. They would chat, laugh and help each other with hair well mostly Mei helped Tia with her hair since she decided to let it grow (by now it was little bit over the shoulders and it started to curl up). However, today was different day for one of the girls. While Mei was up and ready to go for another exhausted day, Tia had stayed in bed longer than usually and after short chat with Mei, who insisted that she should stay in bed for the day, tried to go back to sleep.

Everybody started to gather round in the training room, everybody except Tia. This made Rocket worry and when Mei explained to him and Aarch that she is a bit sick it didn't ease his worry it only made him worry more. Training went on and on and since Tia was missing, Aarch made them train harder. The moment training session was over everybody went their separate ways. Mei and D'jok went to some nearby café for some one on one love time, Micro-Ice and Yuki went for a walk in the nearby park, and the rest of the guys went to planet Akilian. Nevertheless, Rocket had other planes he went straight to Mei and Tia's room. He found Tia under covers curled up in a small ball, she looked so fragile and in pain. Approaching her, he stepped on something that made cracking sound making Tia jump slightly and lift her head up so she could see who it was. As she saw Rocket, she gave him weak smile. Rocket did not know what to say or do so he just crouched down next to her head taking her shaky hand in his and kissing her forehead.

-How are you? - Rocket ask her but it took a while for her to answer his question.

-My stomach hurts. - Tia's voice was shaky but her eyes were showing this was just something temporarily. It looked like the pain struck stronger so she clenched Rockets hand a bit thither.

-Why? Did you eat something bad or drank something? I mean sorry but you look terrible I should call Dame Simbai.- Rocket already tried to stand up and look for Dame Simbai but Tia pulled him down and back next to her.

-Hey calm down and don't worry this is more or less normal. -

-How the hell Tia is this normal, oh please do tell me. - He did not get a thing how this should be normal.

-Well... Once a month or every 28 days, it is normal for woman to be in... some kind of pain in the area of abdomen. It is just this time, its just a bit more pain than usual but nothing I cannot handle.-

-Oh I get it. - Rocket commented with confused look on his face.

-You don't get it dont you. - Sighing Rocket shook his head he was lost from 'well'.

-Okay let me simplify some things today is one of **those** days.-

-Sorry still have no idea of what are you talking about.- Sometimes she just wonted to hit him on his head, maybe then he would get something.

-ROCKET I have a period-

-Ohh I now I get it! Well... Do you need anything do you need any of those... things... you know...- His cluelessness and shyness made her laugh, it was always the thing that attracted her to him in the first place.

-No I don't need anything just come here I need a cuddle- Rocket had no complaints about that and within a seconds he was in bed next to her holding her close until they bought had fallen asleep.

**Just another short one-shot.**


End file.
